Mabudachi Trio
by This Emo Girl Needs Love
Summary: whats happens when a girl knows about the sohma family secret AND she can bypass it? i dont own fruits basket only my OC Shigure x OC i suck at summaries


"Oh, wow! I can't believe it's so clear today!" I exclaimed to myself as I brushed a strand of hair away from my face. The warm autumn breeze made my hair wave behind me like a flag while I stalked away from my tent. Yes, I live in a tent. Ever since my parents died last February, I haven't had a place to live, and since I don't have any living relatives, I've been sort of forced to live by myself. It's not completely comfortable, but I'll live.  
Oh, I'm sorry! I'm Maili Yoshiko. I'm fifteen years old and I'm just beginning a new high school. I've never actually had any friends, which has made a school a little rough, but its okay. As long as I finish high school like my Dad wanted me to, everything will be fine! You see, he never got to graduate like my Mom did, so he wanted me to experience it and tell him about it. I guess now you can say I can't tell him about it now, but I'll find a way.  
I walked out of the tree-infested forest and into the streets of Kaibara, Japan. Of course, there were people scattered everywhere, but I followed those who looked about my age so I could find my way to the school.  
_Well, there's going to be many, many high schoolers, that's for sure._  
I shook it out of my head.  
_I really shouldn't worry so much! I'll be fine!_  
I smiled to myself, thankful for the small confidence booster. In almost no time at all, I made it into the large school. Many people stared at me as I entered the classroom. I most likely was late, since I saw that it looked like everyone was already there. Turning to face the teacher, who was staring at me as well, I opened my mouth to apologize. However, someone else's words came out before mine. "Sorry I'm late my dear fellow students! I'm afraid I had gotten a little lost!" I turned around to see a boy with waist length silver hair. While he rambled on about how he got lost, a boy with black hair that covered his left eye handed the teacher three late passes. The other black haired boy, whose hair went a little past his ears, was just smiling along with the silver haired boy, who still hadn't stopped talking. As soon as he did stop, though, all of the attention went back to me. "Well, I got a little lost too," I quietly whispered. "Sorry." The teacher looked at me a little longer as the three boys took their seats. "Oh, you must be the new student, Maili!" The teacher exclaimed with a smile. I nodded, adding, "Yes, I am. I really am sorry for being late, though. I hope I can make it up somehow--" "Darling, it's quite alright! You're new here, you shouldn't apologize so!" I looked over to my left to see the long-haired boy speaking, standing up. "Ayame, sit down. He's right, though. It's only your first day," the teacher told both me and the boy, Ayame. Ayame just smiled and sat down, just like he was told.  
As the day went on, I figured out the other two boys' names, Shigure and Hatori. When it came time to go to lunch, I just sat outside empty-handed while the others were either inside eating or they were eating outside. Since I was being an idiotic forgetter this morning, I was too nervous to even eat breakfast, so now I was even hungrier.  
_Oh, great, I really am stupid, aren't I?_  
Suddenly, a shadow loomed over me. Well, actually, three shadows. I looked up from the ground I found myself staring at to see none other than Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori. Out of nowhere at all, Shigure and Ayame grabbed both of my wrists so I was standing on my feet. I winced in pain from Ayame grabbing the wrist that was swollen since the day before. Hatori immediately noticed this and came over to where Ayame was standing. "Ayame, remove your hand from Miss Yoshiko's wrist," he told Ayame sternly and emotionlessly. My eyebrows rose. "Uh, you really don't have to do that. I really am fine. Just...surprised," I made up an excuse quickly of why I jumped. Of course, since I was a crummy liar, Hatori didn't believe me. "Ayame, let go of her wrist," Hatori told Ayame again. "Sure, Tori," Ayame obeyed, taking his hand slowly off my wrist. Immediately, Shigure and Ayame's eyebrows rose, but Hatori's expression only changed slightly. "Maili, what happened?!" Shigure asked worriedly. I sighed and plopped myself back down on the boulder, accidentally bringing Shigure with me, since he didn't let go of my wrist. "Sorry, Shigure," I sighed again. "I guess I should tell you shouldn't I?" The three nodded, Shigure letting go of my wrist. "It really only happened yesterday. I was walking home at night from work back to...my tent, and I guess-" "What? You're living in a tent? Why?" Shigure asked. I sighed. "Because my parents died back in February. I've been living in that tent for almost eight months now." I replied quietly, hanging my head. While still listening, Hatori looked at me, and asked, "What about your relatives?" I could feel my eyes getting heavy with tears. "D-Dead." I choked out. I dried my eyes quickly from light tears, but heavier tears only pushed their way out. The only other option was to cover my face any cry into my hands. I hated talking about this. I hated people seeing me cry.  
I felt a warm hand bring down my cold, wet hands from my face. Along with that, I felt a tissue dry away my tears and a hand pat my back. I opened my eyes and saw the same three boys, frowning a little. Then, Shigure looked as if he just had an idea. "Maili, why don't you come live with us?" he asked. I looked at him. "W-What? I-I couldn't, really! I would just be too much trouble!" I cried, raising my hands and waving them in a 'No way' fashion. Ayame and Shigure just smiled, Hatori just showing a very faint smile. "Really, you wouldn't be trouble at all!" Ayame added in. My eyebrows rose. "You're not serious, are you?" I asked quietly. "Yes, Miss Yoshiko, we are quite serious. You really would not be any trouble to us." Hatori assured me. I suddenly felt a smile spread across my face. "Thank you so much!" I cried happily. The three just smiled at me.  
It was after school, and I walked home with Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure. "Are you guys really sure it's okay for me to live with you? I mean, won't your parents get upset or something?" I asked for the hundredth time. "Maili, we live by ourselves. I mean, the occasional adult comes by and checks on us, but we are actually the owners of the house." Ayame answered again. I sighed and softly smiled. "Thank you guys. Thank you so much," I told them quietly. Shigure smiled that wide smile of his. "Sure, Maili. Why stay there when you have us?" He asked. My eyes widened and I looked up at him. I smiled bigger. "I guess you're right."  
He was right. They all were. Why live there when I have them now?


End file.
